finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape (command)
'' party members Escaping a random encounter.]] Escape , also known as Run, Flee and Runaway , is a command in the Final Fantasy series. When employed, it lets the party members try and escape a random encounter. The most common way to escape a random encounter is by pressing down two buttons on the game controller or the console. For the titles on the PlayStation, this is done by simultaneously pressing both the and buttons. The Game Boy Advance titles require pressing both and buttons. In Final Fantasy XII the command is issued by holding down the button while running away from the enemy, and in the Final Fantasy IV Nintendo DS remake, it is issued by holding down the button. In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, there is a special option for escape at the battle menu. After escaping, the mission will fail or the battle will be lost. As with Flee, Escape can only be employed in random encounter with normal enemies. The player cannot escape from storyline enemies and bosses, but there are a few exceptions. Escaping varies from game to game. In some games, when one member flees, the others will. In other games the members flee individually and the battle will not end until any remaining party member flees or gets knocked out. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Individual characters may choose whether to flee or not while others can still fight. If the shoulder buttons are pressed, the entire team chooses to flee. If one character is successful in fleeing, the entire party flees with them. Running is always successful in a preemptive attack, and never possible in inescapable battles. Running is successful if: : Luck > (0...+ 15) Running is bugged on the NES and it loads something else instead of the runner's level: *Slot 1: Slot 3's Status byte. *Slot 2: Slot 4's Status byte. *Slot 3: Identifier for entity that attacks third, either 0-8 or 128-131. *Slot 4: Depending on the ones digit of Slot 4's HP, 128-137. So, someone in Slot 1 or 2 will usually be able to run if their Luck is 15 or higher and the character in slot 3 or 4 has normal status. Enemies can always run in any battle. They will if: : Morale - 2*Level + (0...50) < 80 Final Fantasy II The process for escaping from battle and using the Flee command functions the same way as in the original ''Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy III The command Run is present on the majority of the jobs, selecting it will make the user attempt to run away from battle. This command can fail and the user will lose a turn. In NES version (unconfirmed in DS) if a character's attempt at escaping fails their Defense will go down to 0 until next turn. Final Fantasy IV When escaping from battles there is a chance of the party dropping gil equal to 1/4 of the amount they would have received if all of the initial enemies in the battle would have been defeated. The party won't drop gil if they escape by the spell Teleport or the Ninjutsu ability Smoke. Using the ability Cry in the non-DS versions reduces the amount of time it takes for the party to escape from a battle. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Escape functions similarly to its predecessor. Gil may be dropped by the party after successfully escaping from battle, although there are alternatives methods of escaping without losing gil like casting the white magic spell Teleport or the Ninjutsu spell Smoke. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Escape still functions similarly to its predecessor. Gil may be dropped by the party after escaping although this can be avoided through alternatives like casting the white magic Teleport or the ninjutsu spell Smoke. Edward has the ability Escape, which allows him to hide to avoid being targeted. Final Fantasy V The player can escape by holding the and buttons together, or by using the Thief ability Flee, the Time Magic spell Teleport, or the Ninja ability Smoke to escape instantly. If all party members use the Hide command, then the party will instantly flee from the battle, unless it is an inescapable battle. The weapon Chicken Knife has a 25% chance of forcing the party to flee whenever the user attacks with it. If all of the party members are Berserkers, the player is unable to escape. Every time the player escapes, the power of the Brave Blade goes down, and the power of the Chicken Knife goes up. Final Fantasy VI Holding the shoulder buttons causes all characters to proceed with running animation. Unlike the other games, each character escapes individually until there is no one left. This is determined by a hidden "Escape Success" value for each character (this value is 0 in side attacks; otherwise, the value is equal to double the number of enemies present, though some enemies add 6 instead of 2 to the equation). Each character's "running modifier" is as follows: Once every 2 seconds the game will check if the the party is trying to run. If they are, each character's "run success" value increases, depending on the character and a random number between 1 to a value listed above. If a character's "run success" value is greater than or equal to the "Escape Success" value and if the character's ATB gauge is full, the character will escape. If not, they will keep trying to escape and their "run success" value will increase 2 seconds later. The game prevents characters that are inflicted by Zombie, Petrify, KO, Sleep, Stop, and Trance from getting a run animation. It oddly counts the Trance status as among those ineligible for running, but not those afflicted by Freeze. Final Fantasy VII To escape from a battle, the player has to simultaneously hold the and buttons. The animation has the players facing the opposite way of the enemies and running on the spot. If the players succeed in escaping they will flee off the screen and the character models will fade. Characters in certain statuses will not flee: Death, Paralyzed, Petrify, and Stop. Players in the Confuse status will be running while spinning. Players cannot flee from bosses (see also: Inescapable Battles Glitch). A player cannot escape an ambush until all enemies on one side are defeated. ''Final Fantasy VII uses the Global Timer to decide when the party can escape. The Global Timer is the timer for the entire battle, and its speed is based on the the battle speed in the config. The default battle speed is 128, and at max it is 255. A Global Timer Unit is earned for every mark of 8192 the Global Timer reaches. On the fastest battle speed setting, it would take just over 30 ticks for a single Global Time Unit, but on the slowest it would be about 152. At the end of each Global Time Unit the game checks if the party has been running for at least half the unit's time. If they have not, there is no chance of escaping until the next Global Time Unit has finished. If they have, then further mathematics have to be checked. The battle will end once the Run Difficulty reaches zero. Depending on the encounter, the Run Difficulty will vary. Usually it is one, but for back attacks, it is usually two, and if encounters include certain enemies it is also higher. Every Global Time Unit the party has been running for at least half the time of, there is a 25% chance of reducing the Run Difficulty by one. If the battle was a preemptive strike, or the party enclose the enemy via a side attack, the Run Difficulty will always reduce by one. Some enemies use attacks to eject party members from battle. Some of these attacks flag the ejected units as defeated, but some of them flag them as having escaped the battle instead. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can escape from most normal battles by running towards the edge of the battlefield. After several seconds of persistently running against the invisible wall around the battlefield, the battle will end, or a "Can't escape!" message will be displayed if the battle is inescapable. Final Fantasy VIII The player can escape random battles by holding the and buttons. Unlike in the other games, in ''Final Fantasy VIII the player receives EXP from battles even if they escape. The amount of EXP gained from fled battles depends on how much the player reduced the enemies' HP by; if the player does damage equivalent to 50% of an enemy's HP, they will get 50% of the EXP the enemy would normally give when defeated. Earning EXP from petrified enemies works the same. However, the player will not get AP or items for the battle. The number of escapes affects the SeeD exam score in the Dollet mission, and the player must escape from the first encounter with X-ATM092. Holding the and buttons makes all party members run. Every second or so, the game will check if a random number between 0 and 255 is less than the battle's "running difficulty" and if that is the case, the party will successfully flee. The running difficulty depends on each encounter, usually being 255 or 128. Bosses always have a running difficulty of 0, meaning escaping is impossible. ''Final Fantasy IX The player can use the and buttons to escape, or use Zidane's Flee skill to escape instantly. Using the Flee ability causes the party to drop a small amount of Gil (equal to 10% of the Gil held by the opponents); this does not occur when the party runs away manually, although it may take longer than Flee, which allows the party to escape as soon as the move is completed. The chance to escape from battle by holding and simultaneously is decided by the level average of members in the party (KO included) and the level average of the opponents (dead monsters not included): : Chance of escape = Lv Avg * [200 / Monster Lv Avg / 16] : If Rnd (0...99) >= Chance, battle continues This check is performed once per second for as long as the player holds and . Escape is possible only during the idle time when enemy ATBs are filling. A level 1 party has no chance of escape against any monster or group of monsters whose level average is 51 or higher. The flee animation is not performed if there is another battle animation going on at the same time, but if the flee was successful the character will flee as soon as the animation is finished even if the player has already stopped pressing the flee buttons. The support ability Flee-Gil allows the party to earn Gil even from escaped battles. Final Fantasy X In ''Final Fantasy X characters run away individually, and are not replaced by another character when they do; once all three characters participating in battle are either KO'd, ejected from battle or have escaped, the battle ends. Escape command can either succeed or fail. If a party member escapes and the remaining party is KO'd it will not result in a Game Over. Flee is an ability that allows the entire party to escape from any non-boss (except Lord Ochu, Dark Ixion and Penance) or all Mimic battles. Unlike the Escape command, Flee never fails. ''Final Fantasy X-2 In ''Final Fantasy X-2, the escape command is an accessible command given by any dressphere, using the button to change battle menus and select Escape, unless hindered by a status ailment such as Petrify, Stop or the character is KO'd. The character will escape from the battle and not be able to be replaced. The entire party can escape simultaneously using the Flee command in the Thief dressphere. Like in Final Fantasy X, if one or two of the party members have escaped from the battle and the remaining characters are KO'd, the battle will end, but not result in a Game Over. The player will simply return to the game, with no experience points earned. ''Final Fantasy XII By pressing the the party will put their weapons away and all gambits are disabled allowing the player to flee. Pressing the cancels all actions and the party is unable to evade enemy attacks. Escaping is made easier by changing the battle speed to slow in the config; the enemies take longer to execute commands, but the party will still be running away at the same pace. If the player does not want to engage in battle but is being chased by the enemy, the player may also opt to hold the . This will prevent the characters from drawing their weapons, allowing them to easily run away. The game's escape function can sometimes stop enemies from fleeing; some enemies, while in low health, tend to run away. However, if the player presses when this happens the enemy's AI might be reset and it'll launch after the party again. This is useful to avoid chasing fleeing enemies across battlefields. Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII the player may not escape from battles. The "Retry" function brings the party back to the previous screen before they engaged the enemy, effectively acting as a replacement to the escape system. Unlike Escape, Retry will also work on boss battles. A known exploit to avoid enemy encounters is to use a Deceptisol to run past an enemy undetected, engage the enemy from the other side anyway before the effect runs out, and then Retry out of the battle, gaining back the Deceptisol. Also, the enemy Flowering Cactuar has the ability to escape with it's Adieu ability. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Enemy encounters are now random, and monsters materialize out of thin air to challenge the party. When monsters appear in the player's vicinity the Mog Clock activates. If the player doesn't want to fight, they can run away from the enemies on the field. If they get far enough away from the monsters in time the monsters disappear and the player has escaped the encounter, but if they run out of time in the Mog Clock the battle will begin anyway. In some areas the player is unable to avoid monsters by running from them, such as in Academia 400 AF, where monsters will keep chasing the player until a battle initiates. The Retry option returns, but if the player is caught by monsters because they run out of time when they are trying to escape, the Retry option will be sealed for that battle. Winning 50 consecutive battles without using the Retry option earns the player the "No Retreat" achievement/trophy. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Escape is an EP Ability that costs no Energy Points to use. It is used if Lightning loses a battle, and returns her to the field before the battle occurred, with all the items and EP used in the battle regained. Escape is also used when the player loses a Slaughterhouse battle. Using Escape penalizes the player by taking an hour off the world's time, unless the player is playing in Easy Mode. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Selecting Run causes the party to try and escape the battle. There is a chance this will fail, wasting the turn. The Final Fantasy Legend Run is one of two basic commands that is available. If the player tries to run, only one party member will attempt to run, yet if this character succeeds or fails, the entire party will do the same. If they fail, all the enemies will get a round to attack the party. Final Fantasy Legend II Run is one of two basic command available during battle. A successful escape is related to the Agl of the characters, the higher the Agl is the better chance they have at running away from monsters. Final Fantasy Legend III Run is one of the basic battle commands and gives the player a chance to try and run from the current battle. There is a chance they'll fail prompting to lose a turn. It doesn't work during boss battles. The ability to run away is base on the average agility of the party versus the average agility of the monsters. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The player can escape from random encounters with Wayfarer's abilities Runaway and Escape. Runaway lets the player escape most of the time but it can fail, and using it takes one AP. Escape never fails and costs two AP. Runaway is the default ability on the job, and the player must upgrade the job with Gems to learn Escape. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Battle Elements